


Jour 21 - Jeté contre quelque chose

by Yunael



Series: Inktober 2017 [21]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angels, Bad Ending, Battle, Blood, Demons, Gen, Inktober 2017
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 19:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12439611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunael/pseuds/Yunael
Summary: / Vingt-et-unième jour de l'Inktober 2017 \





	Jour 21 - Jeté contre quelque chose

**Author's Note:**

> [ CW : Violence / Sang / Mort ]  
> Thème donné par whumpreads sur Tumblr, pour l'Inktober 2017!  
> Bonne lecture!

Il se trouvait encore dans les parages. Elle le sentait. Son aura maléfique emplissait encore le lieu de sa présence, hérissant les plumes de ses ailes. Ces dernières, déployées, s’apprêtaient à se propulser dans les airs, dès que la nécessité se présenterait. Pour le moment, l’ange demeurait sur le qui-vive, attendant la prochaine attaque.  
Elle avait déjà bien été abîmée : une longue balafre s’étendait le long de sa joue, une autre sur son estomac. De multiples égratignures se baladaient sur son corps endolori. Son énergie se faisait drainer par la force de son adversaire, mais elle devait tenir bon. Elle savait qu’il n’aurait aucun scrupule à la tuer, s’il en avait la possibilité. Voilà pourquoi elle ne pouvait abandonner. Elle devrait le vaincre, ou bien attendre le moment opportun afin de s’enfuir.   
Ses iris d’un bleu aussi pur que le ciel en été balayaient les environs, les ruines l’entourant, et occupant le paysage environnant. La poussière et la désolation s’étendaient sur ces terres que représentaient le purgatoire. Dans cet endroit où se rendaient âmes en peine et anges déchus se déroulait une bataille sans merci, entre frère et sœur.  
Moonlight ne détestait pas Aaron. Si elle devait se montrer honnête, elle dirait très certainement qu’elle le craignait. En revanche, l’inverse penchait en faveur de la haine. L’ange déchu, autoproclamé démon, vouait une aversion sans faille envers les êtres lumineux, et sa jumelle ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Au contraire, cela ne faisait que nourrir son exécration brûlante.  
Un bruit fendit l’air. L’ange n’eut le temps que de se retourner, avant qu’une main n’agrippe sa gorge d’une poigne de fer, propulsant son corps contre un mur effondré. Elle sentit sa structure osseuse vibrer, comme menaçant de se briser sur le coup. Cependant, elle tint bon, malgré la douleur occasionnée par le violent atterrissage. Etourdie par le choc, elle ne fut qu’en mesure de discerner la silhouette de son frère, se trouvant juste devant elle. La pression sur son cou ne faiblissait pas. Elle tenta de lever ses mains afin d’agripper le poignet la maintenant, cherchant à le faire lâcher prise, tandis que ses esprits lui revenaient peu à peu.  
Bientôt, elle le vit de nouveau. Cette grande figure se dressant face à elle, celle de son frère, celui qui avait hérité des caractéristiques de leur père, Lucifer, Seigneur Démon de l’Orgueil. Un large sourire traversait son visage. Il s’imaginait avoir déjà gagné. Et en soi, au vu de l’état de Moonlight, ces pensées s’avéraient compréhensibles. Elle-même doutait de sa victoire. Ecrasée contre ce mur, maintenue par la gorge dans une étreinte qu’elle ne parvenait à briser, elle s’imaginait mal parvenir à renverser la tendance en sa faveur. Elle ne pouvait se servir de ses ailes, celles-ci ne feraient que se frotter misérablement contre l’obstacle dos à elle. Et avec les blessures que la jeune ange avait déjà subies, elle ne savait pas trop comment se débattre.

« Eh bien, chère sœur ? Où est donc passé cet air condescendant dont toi et les autres membres de ton espèce ont le secret ? Mmh ? » susurra Aaron d’un ton mielleux.

Moonlight ne répondit pas. De toute façon, avec sa trachée ainsi écrasée, elle n’en aurait pas eu la capacité. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de tirer davantage sur la poigne de son frère, qui ne bougeait pas d’un pouce, le problème étant que ses forces l’abandonnaient au fur et à mesure que l’air lui manquait. Elle entendit son assaillant émettre un petit ricanement qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

« Cependant, je m’interroge encore. Vais-je te tuer ici, ou bien t’enfermer pour le bien de mes expériences ? »

La main qui n’était pas occupée avec son cou attrapa l’une des plumes immaculées accrochée à l’une des ailes de Moonlight, et tira dessus afin de l’arracher. Une légère douleur traversa celle-ci, qui ne put retenir un couinement aigu. Elle rouvrit les yeux, plantant un regard incisif à l’adresse de son frère. Celui-ci s’amusait à faire tournoyer la plume entre deux doigts, observant celle-ci avec un amusement certain.

« Après tout, il est assez rare pour moi d’attraper un ange. Encore moins lorsque celui-ci est vivant. »

Elle le sentit insister sur le dernier mot de sa phrase. Combien d’êtres de son espèce étaient déjà tombés de sa main vengeresse ? Combien avaient déjà dû subir ses expériences, constituées de lacérations en tous genres ? Le simple fait d’y penser la fit tressaillir. Elle préférerait de loin mourir plutôt que de servir de jouet à son frère. La torture et la captivité ne l’attiraient pas vraiment.  
Cependant… S’il l’attrapait afin de l’amener avec lui, peut-être serait-elle en mesure d’attente un moment opportun afin de s’enfuir, et de libérer par la même occasion toutes les pauvres créatures dont il se servait pour ses expériences abominables ? Son instinct angélique se mit en marche. De son point de vue, il s’agissait dorénavant de la meilleure chose à faire. Si tant était qu’elle parvenait à s’échapper de cet endroit gardé par son frère…  
Elle décida de relâcher son emprise sur le poignet la maintenant, et détendit ses muscles en alerte. Elle devait se montrer coopérative, afin qu’il ne la tue pas. Elle savait très bien qu’à se débattre, il ne chercherait pas à s’embêter avec elle, et choisirait de l’éliminer. Moonlight inspira longuement, puis expira. Elle replia au maximum ses ailes dans son dos, et leva les mains, une de chaque côté de son visage, afin de montrer qu’elle se rendait.

« Fais ce que tu veux. Je ne peux pas gagner face à toi, de toute façon. »

Il sembla surpris de l’entendre prononcer de telles paroles. Tant et si bien qu’il pencha la tête sur le côté, un sourcil haussé, son sourire disparaissant.

« Je croyais qu’un ange devait toujours se battre jusqu’à son dernier souffle ? Tu me déçois. »

Elle ne s’y attendit pas.  
Elle ne s’attendit pas à sentir ce poing s’enfoncer dans son estomac, jusqu’à transpercer la membrane de ce dernier, traversant ses organes.  
Elle ne s’attendit pas à voir tout ce sang s’écouler du trou s’étant formé, formant une averse se déversant à ses pieds.  
Elle ne s’attendit pas à ce que son frère la relâche, laissant son corps s’effondrer mollement contre le sol, privée de bien trop d’énergie afin d’espérer tenir sur ses deux jambes.  
Un froid glacial s’empara de ses membres. Elle toussa plusieurs gerbes d’hémoglobine, avant de sentir une poigne s’emparer de plusieurs mèches de ses longs cheveux blancs, la forçant à se redresser. Elle vit le visage d’Aaron : froid, fermé. Le poing la transperça de nouveau, cette fois-ci au niveau de sa poitrine. Son cœur fut touché. Elle ne sut dire s’il l’avait fait exploser, ou déchiré, ou bien encore autre chose. Dans tous les cas, il ne fallut pas bien longtemps avant qu’elle se sente ses membres s’engourdir, l’un après l’autre.

« Je n’ai pas besoin d’un cobaye aussi faible. »

Ce fut la dernière chose qu’elle entendit.


End file.
